Heart of a Family
by AylaBear23
Summary: Sequel to To Hold Her Heart! Nessie and Jake think they finally have this whole parenting thing down. They're ready to start eternity togethor, but fate has other plans. Join them as they face pack drama, love sick teens, and some new half breed cult?
1. The Norm of the Black Family Houshold

**Hey guys!**

**If you didn't read To Hold Your Heart, I suggest you read it first or you might be a little confused. Actually, you might be really confused. This is the sequel and it's about Jake and Nessie raising their two children.**

**Please leave a review telling me what you think of the first chapter! Also, any ideas you may have of what's going to happen, I would love to hear them:D**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight!**

**And now, heres Heart of a Family, the sequel of To Hold Her Heart:)**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 1: The Norm of the Black Family Household

"No fair Mason, you cheated!" Lizzy yelled.

"I won fare and square! Don't be such a baby Lizzy," Mason retorted.

"I'm not a baby! I'm Seven years old!"

"Baby baby!" Mason teased.

"Guys guys guys! Come on. Mason, don't tease your sister. And Lizzy, Mason didn't cheat. It's just a card game calm down," Jacob scolded.

"But daddy," Lizzy whined.

"Lizzy," Jake warned.

"Listen to your father," I called from the kitchen.

"Mommy, when is the people gonna get here?" Lizzy asked excitedly.

"When _are _the people going to get here," Mason corrected her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Everyone will be here in an hour. Go outside and play while the sun is still out," I said.

"Okay, mom. Hey Lizzy, want to play ball?" Mason asked.

"Yes! Let me get my mitt!" Lizzy cheered.

I laughed. Our daughter was definitely what some would call a tom-boy. Of course growing up around a bunch of boys really made an impact on her. She liked to prove she was just as tough as the other guys. I watched them throwing a baseball around in the backyard.

"Hi honey, we're home!" Quil sang, coming through the door.

And then my once empty kitchen was filled with people. Emily, Claire, Rachel, and Kim helped me cook and all the guys were watching a game on television. The kids were all out in the backyard playing. I felt a pang of sadness as I looked at my extended family. All of the pack wives looked so much older now. And Jake and I still looked seventeen. I sighed, knowing that one day we wouldn't be able to pull off being in our late twenties and we would have to leave Forks. I was dreading this day, but it was necessary. My family had moved to Maine two years ago, but they visit at least once a month.

"Nessie, what's the matter? You seem… distant," Emily commented.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking," I sighed, going back to putting the food on the table.

"No fair Aiden! That's my dolly!" Lizzy screeched.

"Come and get it!" Aiden yelled, holding Lizzy's doll high above his head.

"Don't make me punch you again, Aiden!" Lizzy warned.

"Fine! Take your doll! I didn't want it anyways," Aiden said smartly.

"Shut up Aiden! Come on, let's go play cards," Lizzy suggested.

"I swear, those two are going to get married one day," Emily laughed, shaking her head.

"They argue about everything, but can't seem to leave each other alone!" I giggled.

"So how have you been Nessie? I feel so busy all the time with my boys, I haven't had any time to catch up!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm good. The family's great. I can never get over how great it feels to be a mom," I sighed.

"It is great, isn't it," Rachel smiled, watching her son Hunter out the window.

"So do you guys think your sons will be next?" I asked curiously.

"It's hard to tell. They sure are bigger than most boys their age for one thing," Emily said.

"What about you Nessie? Do you think Mason will phase when he gets older?" Claire asked.

"Jake and I have been discussing that. But we just can't tell. He does have vampire in him, so he may never be able to phase," I said.

"Whatever happens Nessie, I'm sure it will be for the best," Emily said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Actually, I wouldn't be too upset if he didn't phase at all. I'd like to keep my kids protected at all times. Not send them out into the dangerous world," I said, sighing.

Emily, Kim, Rachel, and Claire all started laughing when Jackson tackled Mason and had him in a headlock. Mason somehow managed to escape and had Jackson pinned to the ground.

"Dinner!" I called to the guys.

I heard them cheer and run into the kitchen. Laughing, I led all the women out onto the porch to watch the kids play and drink lemonade. We enjoyed the rare rays of sunlight.

"Hey Lizzy," I heard Aiden call.

"What Aiden?"

"Guess what I have!"

"AIDEN GIVE ME PACK MY DOLL!" Lizzy screamed.

"Only on one condition," Aiden said slyly.

"What?"

"I dare you to kiss me!" he yelled.

"Ew, gross!" Lizzy made a face and I laughed.

"Scaredy cat!" Aiden teased.

Emily stood up and looked like she wanted to say something to get Aiden to stop, but I put my hand out to stop her. I wanted to see the turnout of this.

"Fine!" Lizzy yelled. She marched right up to him, grabbed his face, and planted a kiss on his lips. My mouth fell open and I burst out laughing.

Aiden turned bright red and dropped the doll next to him. He ran off to the other guys, who were all watching with admiration, screaming. Lizzy just shook her head and picked up the doll.

"Well this will be a fun story to tell at their wedding," I joked.

Emily and the others laughed and we talked about everyday things like gas prices and the weather. It was a very normal Sunday afternoon. I had realized that that was as normal as my life would ever get.

"Did you have fun today, Lizzy?" I asked her as I tucked her into bed.

"Yes momma," she yawned.

"Did you like your first kiss?" I asked.

"No! It was a dare! And he wouldn't give me back my doll," she pouted.

"Wait, what am I hearing about a kiss?" Jake asked, walking out of Mason's room.

"Aiden dared me to kiss him so I did," Lizzy shrugged.

"No daughter of mine…" Jacob yelled jokingly.

"Daddy!" she giggled.

"Goodnight princess," I kissed her head and went into Mason's room.

"Night Mason," I said.

"Night mom," he sighed from under his covers.

"I love you buddy," I reminded him.

"Love you too mom," he chimed.

I kissed his forehead and met Jacob in the hall.

"How's the pack?" I asked.

"Fine. They all have jobs now," he said.

"Do you want that life?" I asked sadly.

"Nope. I wouldn't trade my life for the world," he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Me, neither!" I agreed whole heartedly.


	2. Weird Feelings

**Wow! This is the longest I've gone without updating! I'm so sorry! But I warned you that I would be buisy. I have four hours of homework to look foawrd to tonight, so I though I'd get this up before you bite my head off. Also, any ideas for what could happen in this not well though out sequel;) would be great!**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer. Nope. Still don't own Twilight.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 2: Weird Feelings

"Okay kids. This is the park. This is where you can fly and be free," I joked as Lizzy and Mason ran off.

I sat down on a bench next to Nessie. After a long time of "I don't know, what do you want to do today?" we settled on taking the kids to the new park. I admit, life had gotten pretty boring. Neither of us had, or needed, a job. Finding different ways to entertain our kids consumed our days. It did get pretty dull after a while. But as long as I had Nessie, I was happy.

"I saw Ally at the store yesterday," Nessie said. At first I just thought she was trying to make conversation, but then I remembered that Ally was Nessie's old best friend from childhood. Who was at least twenty five by now.

"Did she… er… think anything was weird?" I asked nervously.

"She did actually. She was shocked that I still looked seventeen... Mason was with me. She didn't know I had kids."

"Crap," I muttered.

"I'm sure it will be fine. I mean, maybe she'll… forget?" I had the feeling she was trying to reassure herself as well as me.

I kissed the side of her head, "It'll all work out," I mumbled.

"But what if it doesn't? What if-" she was cut off by the sound of a child crying loudly.

We both looked around to see the source. A mother in her late thirties came running up to us, holding an extremely plump ten year old boy to her breast, rubbing his head.

"Your son," she spit, "did _this _to my little Carl!" She revealed a small cut on the kid's elbow. I heard Nessie hold her breath next to me. It had been a while since she hunted.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean to!" Nessie said quickly.

"Oh he meant to all right! Carl, tell this woman what that terrible boy did to you!" the lady told her son.

"M-m-m-mason p-p-p-p-pushed me d-d-down!" the boy sobbed. I knew he was milking this.

"I promise you Mrs., we will talk to Mason and make sure it never happens again," I reassured her.

"Good!" she spit and then walked off with her son, muttering loud enough for us to hear, "_Some _people ought to teach their kids some manners!"

I growled at her and then Nessie took my hand.

"This isn't like Mason," she mumbled, leading me to where both out children were standing, looking extremely guilty.

"What happened?" Nessie demanded using her angry mom voice. I had a hard time keeping a straight face, until she shot me the angry wife glare.

"It wasn't Mason's fault mama!" Lizzy cried, shaking her head.

"Well then who's was it?" I asked.

"It was Carl's! He was pulling my hair," Lizzy said sadly, poking out her lower lip.

"Lizzy told him to stop, but he wouldn't. I told him to bug off and leave her alone. He was teasing her, calling her a baby. I told him again to leave us alone and he pushed me. I didn't do anything back, so he called me a wuss and pushed me again. He went to push Lizzy, so I pushed him away from her. Only I didn't mean to push him so hard. I thought I was being careful, but he fell and cut his arm. He seemed fine until his mom came over and started sobbing that he could have been killed," Mason explained in a panicked voice, "Honest mom! I was just defending Lizzy!"

Nessie studied both of them for a minute and then knelt down and hugged Mason, "I'm very proud of you for helping Lizzy. Just please remember, you are stronger than other boys your age. Next time something like that happens, come and get us instead," she said.

"Okay mama," they both said.

She clapped her hands together, "Good! Now who wants ice cream?"

RENESMEE'S POV

"Hello, you must be Renesmee, I'm Louis," a man said, coming up to me.

I was sitting at a table at the ice cream shop, waiting for our ever deciding children to make their choice on flavors with Jake.

"Um, yes. Sorry, do I know you?"

He chuckled, "I don't think you do. But I sure know you. Famous Renesmee Cullen. One of the first Hybrids, offspring of the Cullen's who recently defeated the most powerful vampires in the world."

I was shocked. It's not every day that you get approached by a human who knows exactly who and what you are. Then again… I smelled the air around him. Nope, he definitely wasn't human. He had a heartbeat and blue eyes. After a closer look, I realized he was a hybrid, like me. But he was making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go," I said quickly, standing up.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about my sister," he mused.

"What?"

"Oh, I thought you'd pick up on the fact that I'm just like you. We all consider ourselves siblings. Then again, you spend so much time around humans that you probably wouldn't notice," he said, smirking in a way that made me not want to talk to him anymore.

"Sorry, you must have the wrong person," I gasped.

I walked quickly away, grabbing my kids by the neck of their shirts and steering them out.

"Hey, I didn't get my ice cream," Lizzy complained.

"Me neither!" Mason pouted.

"Me neither," Jake joined in.

"Just get in the car," I growled.

Jake gave me a questioning glance, but I gave him my I'll explain later look. He nodded and helped Lizzy get buckled in her booster seat.

"Children, I promise I'll take you back another time," I said quietly.

"Okay mom," Mason said, he knew something was up, even if I didn't say it.

Lizzy just looked out the car window, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes. She would get over it in three minutes anyways.

And I was right. Three minutes later, she was giggling as Mason took off his sock and put it over his hand, making a puppet. While they were distracted I decided to explain to Jacob what had just happened.

"And he told me there were others. Something just didn't seem right about him to me," I finished, shuddering.

"I'll tell the pack to keep a look out," Jake said calmly, "He could have just been interested in meeting you."

"Maybe you're right. I'm probably just overreacting," I sighed, trying to shake that weird feeling.

"Just go with your instincts. If something doesn't seem right, then don't chance it," Jake said.

I nodded and focused on the road, trying to forget what had just happpened. But for some reason, in the back of my head, I knew I was being watched.


	3. Come Alone

**Quick update:) Your welcome:D**

**Please please please tell me how the story is going so far! I have a lot more character building in this than in To Hold Her Heart and I'm not sure how well I'm doing. I need feedback!**

**Also ideas would be helpful, too.**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer. Do I own Twiligt? NO I DO NOT!**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 3: Come Alone

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked Jacob, watching our kids leave to walk to school.

"Um, I don't know what do you want to-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Do not finish that sentence," I warned.

"Ugh, we never have anything to do! Our lives are just too easy," he complained, shaking his head.

A wolf howling in the distance made Jacob stand up a little straighter.

"Looks like I got something to do! Ha!" he teased playfully.

"Shut up and go do your wolf work," I laughed.

"Be back soon!" he called running out the back door and throwing off his pants.

I giggled and decided to start some cupcakes for when Jake got back. He would probably have to rest of the new pack with him. I hummed to myself softly, getting out all the ingredients. I jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand going over my mouth.

"Make a sound and we kill your children," it whispered.

I shuddered and nodded. Slowly, he released his hand. I turned around and realized it was the same person from yesterday. Louis. There were two other people with him, both girls.

"How nice to see you again Renesmee," he said, smiling widely. He reminded me of Aro, "These are my sisters, Abigail and Collette."

He gestured to the two girls behind him. Abigail looked seventeen, but Collette only looked around ten. My motherly instinct kicked in and I felt sad for her. I gave her a small smile. She looked like she wanted to smile back, but then shook her head and glared at me, just like Abigail. Collette had blond hair that reached her waist and dark blue eyes. Any man would fall head over heels for her when she looked older. The other one, Abigail, had black hair and green eyes. Her nose was turned up, making her come off as somewhat of a snob. It was obvious they were all half vampire.

"We would like to talk to you about something big," he said.

"Go on," I said shakily, anything to get my family out of this alive.

"We want you to join our… well let's just call it our family."

"I'm sorry, I already have a family," I whispered.

"Yes, you're spawn are welcome to join us, too. They would make a lovely addition. In fact, that is one of the reasons we've addressed you in the first place. Who knows what abilities they will possess when they get older?" he laughed greedily.

"What exactly do you want us for?"

"Let's just say something big is going to happen, and we need you on our side," he explained, coming closer to me.

I was backed up against the wall. He was an inch away from me, grinning maliciously. I held my breath, not sure what was going to happen. Fear ripped through me.

"Think about it Renesmee," he breathed in my ear.

The door opened, causing him to back up. With one more smirk, he ran out the back door, Collette and Abigail following.

"Oh, and this never happened," he called.

"Mama, we're home!" Lizzy sang.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and embraced my daughter. Mason came in a few seconds after, "You alright mom?" he asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to retain myself.

"NESSIE, WHAT'S WRONG!" Jacob burst through the open door.

He knew I was scared shitless. He could feel it, too. I stumbled over to him, gasping loudly and then sobbing into his chest.

"We… have to… get… out… of here!" I said between sobs.

Jacob rubbed my back gently, "Why? Nessie, what happened?"

"I… can't… tell you! We… just have… to leave… as soon… as possible!" I cried.

"Nessie, we can't just pick up and go," he whispered, "And please sweetheart, you're frightening the children."

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and then backed away from Jake.

"Pease just trust me," I whispered, "We have to get out of here."

"You really think that this is what's best?" he asked carefully.

I nodded without hesitation. We had to get away from where those terrible people could find us.

"We'll leave in the morning," Jacob said.

I didn't sleep at all that night. I just curled up in a ball, occasionally walking around to make sure my kids were still safely in their beds. When the sun finally rose, I shook Jake awake. All our bags were backed. Everything important we would need we had. I refused to tell him what was wrong in fear of being watched.

"So, where are we going?" Jake asked sleepily.

"As far away from here as possible," I said.

An hour later, we were eating breakfast. Lizzy was upset because she was missing a very important puppet show at school today. Mason was looking forward to hanging out with Jackson after school. I told them that wherever we were going, they would be allowed to play with each other all they wanted and sent them out back to get all of their balls and toys that would fit in a suit case.

"Nessie, please tell me why we're doing this," Jacob pleaded.

"I can't yet. You'll know as soon as we're out of the country," I promised.

He sighed and kissed the tip of my nose, "I love you, you know?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Lizzy's scream cut me off. I gasped and ran outside. I looked around frantically, but my kids weren't anywhere in sight. I followed their scent to the woods, but it randomly ended. There was, however, a small note. I looked behind me at Jake, who was calling out Lizzy and Mason's names in the front yard. The note simply had an address and a _Come alone. _My eyes pricked with tears, but I knew what I had to do. Quietly, I went to my car. I didn't want Jake to notice me missing because then he would want to come with me. I had specific instructions to come by myself and I was in to shape to not obey them.

I followed my GPS for twenty minutes. Jacob was probably frantic by now. I should have told him where I was going. I should have told him I loved him. After a while of driving through the middle of nowhere, I came to a hidden driveway. The mailbox told me I was at the right place. I drove down the long driveway, not at all sure about what was about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for chapter 4:)<strong>


	4. Terror

**This chapter is pretty sad, but it will get better. Sorry they've been so short... my schedule ya know?**

**Anyways I'm not Stephanie Meyers and I never will be therefor, I own nothing but my own imagination.**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 4: Terror

The second I realized Renesmee was gone, I got that gape in my stomach like I knew something horrible was about to happen. I followed her scent in my wolf form, running as fast as I could. There were others phased also, but I ignored them, focusing only on finding my imprint. I knew wherever she would be, so would the kids. Thinking of my kids pushed me to go even faster. But every time I got closer to where her scent was, I felt like I was getting farther away. Not just from Renesmee, but from reality. Everything felt wrong and I was the only thing right. Or everything was right and I was wrong. I shook my head, trying to get those maddening thoughts out of my head.

Nessie's scent ended and I skidded to a halt. I saw her car across the road. Changing out of my wolf form, I ran to find her. And what I saw I knew would haunt me every day for the rest of my life.

RENESMEE'S POV

I hopped out of my car and ran up to the door. Before I even got the chance to kick it open, Louis was there.

"Ah Renesmee, I'm glad you've come," he sang.

"Where are my children?" I growled.

"Inside," he answered simply.

"Why did you take them from me? Please let me see them," I begged.

"We just thought you needed a push in the right direction. See, if you left town, we would have to relocate. We're not going to give up. You _will _join us."

"I will do what you like, just let me see them," I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

"That's what I like to hear," he smiled and led me inside.

The house, or what was left of the house, looked a hundred years old. It was crumbling and each room smelled like mold. It was also very isolated. That could either be a good thing or a bad thing, I haven't decided yet. Louis led me upstairs and down a dimly lit hallway. I kept having to suppress shudders.

"Mommy!" Lizzy and Mason yelled.

I knelt down and they ran into my arms. Lizzy was crying and Mason was as pale as me. Behind them, I saw Abigail, sitting on a bed looking slightly bored.

"Momma, I want to go home," Lizzy whispered.

"I know you do baby. I promise you will," I said into her hair.

"Oh no, I'm afraid that won't be happening," Louis laughed.

"You have me, let my kids go!" I demanded, standing up. Lizzy latched herself on to my leg.

"Do you really want them to go back to a half dead man?"

I froze, "What?"

Louis rolled his eyes and smiled wider, "Follow me."

He led me to another room towards the front of the house. There was a big window overlooking the forest. I could see the street that I had just come from. I could also see my car and… a person? No two people.

"I don't understand," I whispered.

A loud scream/growl came from one of the people by my car, and I recognized it instantly as Jake.

"Renesmee, do you remember Alana from your stay with the Volturi?" he asked as a woman stepped into the room.

"No," I whispered, still watching Jake outside, on his knees not.

"I didn't think you would. Let me explain, Alana is a full vampire. She can make you see things that aren't really there," he said.

I felt my eyes widen and slowly I turned around.

"That was you?" I spit.

She nodded, but continued looking out the window. There was another horrible scream coming from Jake.

"What is she doing?" I yelled, running up to Louis, "Make her stop she's hurting him!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"What's she doing?" I sobbed.

"We know that your mutt will never stop trying to find you until he does. So we let him find you. Remember Collette?" he asked.

I nodded as Collette walked in.

"Collette can see a person's worst fear and greatest desire. It's her gift," he explained.

"I still don't understand," I wasn't sure if I really didn't understand, or if I didn't want to understand.

"I thought you of all people would have guessed by now."

I shook my head, not trusting my voice.

He sighed dramatically, "A wolf doesn't take it well when he loses his imprint. We've known from experience. Let's just say that your wolves aren't the only pack we've come across and… tampered with. You're Jacob's, like many other imprinted pack members, greatest fear is losing his imprint. When she is gone, he goes mad in a way and gives up on life all together. And Renesmee, we can't have you with us with your little guard dog following you around everywhere you go."

My eyes widened, "So Jake…"

Alana spoke for the first time, "Believes that you are dead."

Another scream pierced the air and a giant wolf leapt onto the road.

JACOB'S POV

Terror ripped through me like a bullet. Maybe a bullet would have been better than this. Anything would have been better than this. How long could I stare at my wife's broken, empty body. I had to shut my eyes, but the image was still there and each time I opened them and would see the real thing, I screamed. I was shaking terribly. I couldn't breathe. My meaning for existence was gone. What did I have to live for? There was no point anymore and everything that once made me feel happy hurt. The smell of the trees burned my nose. The birds' chirping was like a stab to my heart and I could feel my soul getting ripped from my body. I let my body explode into a giant wolf, hoping all the pain would just numb. I stopped breathing. I stopped thinking. I stopped being. My wolf senses took over and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad stuff right? So please review if you want to know what happens! :)<strong>


	5. Drained

**Yeah, it's been a week. Sorry guys:(**

**I'm not SM.**

**Kay, please review. I'm getting like the same 5 people reviewing every time. **

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 5: Drained

My days started to run together and I completely lost track of time. I hadn't seen Jacob since the "accident." And the question that nagged me every day and nights was: is he still alive? He imprinted on me, so shouldn't I be able to feel if he was dead? And yet, I went through the days not knowing. My children and I were kept in the same house, hiding in plain sight as Louis liked to call it. Supposedly there was some sort of army of half-vampires forming with amazing powers rising. Louis was convinced that Lizzy had a power, even though she was less than half vampire. He worked with her constantly, trying to figure out what it was. The results always turned out negative. His methods pissed me off because he would scream at her until she cried, but she never could block him or do some sort of mind trick or anything. I pleaded constantly with him to let my children go home, but he always had some reason to keep them. As far as I knew, this whole army thing was just bluff. I hadn't met anyone else so far and there was never any sort of plan. We were just locked in the house all day.

"Mama," Lizzy whispered to me one night.

"Yes my dear?"

"I has to tell you something," she said quietly.

"Have Lizzy. You _have _to tell her something," Mason corrected.

Even in the dark, I knew Lizzy was sticking her tongue out at him.

"Mama, I _have _to tell you something. I think I have a power?" she whispered.

I didn't say anything for a moment.

"Does Louis know this?" I asked finally.

"No."

"Well, what do you think your power is?" I asked quickly.

_Hi mama, I'm not sure if this works, but if you can understand me, say yes. _Her words were placed in my head.

I gasped, "Yes."

She giggled in the darkness, "I knew I could do it!"

I was stunned, it was exactly like my power, but you didn't need physical contact.

"How did you know you could do this?" I asked.

"Mason and I were eating breakfast," she began, "And I was thinking really hard about how to get out of here, and Mason said he heard my voice in his head. We were alone, Abigail was hunting."

Abigail had become the children's "nanny" when I wasn't around to take care of them.

"I knew about her power, too," Mason said smartly.

"So me and Mason practiced-"

"_Mason and I_!" Mason corrected.

"Yeah yeah," she mumbled and I stifled a giggle, "Anyways, we practiced it and now I can do it good."

"Well Lizzy. You can do it well," Mason sighed.

"I'm very happy you have a power Lizzy, but you can't let anyone find out about this," I warned.

"Yes mama," they both said.

"Good, we'll talk more in the morning. Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Please Louis; just let them go home to Jake. I'll stay and do whatever you want. They're too young to be dealing with all this. They belong in school, not cooped up in this house all day. It's not good for them," I begged for the hundredth time.

Louis studied me for a long time, his eyes narrowed.

"Fine," he said finally.

"But they deserve- wait what?" I asked, hoping I hadn't heard wrong.

"I said okay. They can go home. They're no use to me anyway; they're just in the way most of the time. Your daughter turned out to be useless. They can go home," he said coldly.

"Oh, thank you!" I sighed, hugging him. I couldn't help it.

JACOB'S POV

Day eighteen since it happened. I rolled over and look at the clock. 8 a.m. It happened at 9:13 a.m. I clutched my stomach and faced the window. Everything was dull and lifeless. Grey. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to just die already. My brothers wouldn't help me, so I was just hoping to starve to death. It wasn't working. And for some strange reason, I still felt there was still a part of me worth living for. But she was gone. I knew it, yet part of me couldn't accept it. The doorbell rang and I ignored it. The doorbell always rang, usually members of the pack coming to pity me or try to help. They'd been doing this for a week since I changed out of my wolf form. It was harder dying as a wolf. The doorbell rang again and put the pillow over my head. Tears filled my eyes when the memories came back. _She _used to put the pillow over her head.

"Mason, why are you ringing the doorbell? You dummy, you know there's a key under the mat," I heard a slightly recognizable voice.

I opened my mouth on instinct, about to scold her for calling her brother names. I froze and listened more closely to make sure I was hearing correctly.

"Because Lizzy, we don't know whose home," Mason replied.

"Just get in the house you two!" an unfamiliar voice said.

I growled and jumped out of bed, staggering into the hallway. I got to the bottom of the stairs right as the front door opened. My children came inside and I fell to my knees. My children how could I forget?

"D-daddy?" Lizzy asked quietly.

She stepped towards me and I took her beautiful face in my hands. She looked so much like _her_. I realized I must have looked like a madman. My eyes were probably sunken and my hair a mess. I tried nodding to her, but I felt stiff.

I felt the question bubbling at my lips and it came out before I could stop it, "Is your mama- is she-"

"Mom's dead," Mason answered my unfinished question stonily.

The little bit of hope I had left inside died. I looked up at the woman standing behind them.

"What did you do?" I growled, standing up.

She smirked at me before disappearing out the door. I didn't have the energy to follow. I was emotionally drained. Lizzy hugged my legs, but I shook her off and headed back upstairs. I needed sleep, then I'd take care of my kids. Or something like that.


	6. We Has to Tell Him

**Quick update! Your welcome:)**

**I am not SM. I do not own twilight. Duh.**

**If we can make it to 65 reviews, I'll update again today! If not, you'll have to wait until I'm not busy again:)**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 6: We Has to Tell Him

I never did actually get out of bed. I guess I just assumed Mason was ten and old enough to take care of the both of them. I just stared at the ceiling, or flipped through old albums, or cried. Everything I did hurt and I wondered if I would be able to phase if I wanted to. I couldn't hear the other's thoughts or let them feel the pain I was in. They were all fairly new to being wolves, except Seth and Embry, and I didn't want to put them through that as their alpha. Lizzy visited me every day, but I couldn't bear to look at her. Everything she did reminded me of _her._ I knew the emotional impact I was inflicting on my daughter, but it was just a dent in the massive hole already there in my chest.

This morning, I didn't have enough energy to tell my kids to shut the hell up. I like to mourn in silence and they both spoke with the air and intelligence of _her_. Everything was a reminder, I saw her face everywhere. Agonizing could not begin to describe what I was going through.

"Mason, answer the phone!" Lizzy squeaked.

"I know I know!" he replied, "Hello?... Hi Bella!"

"Let me talk to her!" Lizzy yelled.

I could almost envision Mason pushing her away with his hand and she reached for the phone.

"No erm, something happened," he said quietly.

"S-she's not here," his voice was shaky.

"Um, dad's… busy. When? Tomorrow? Okay Bella, see you then!"

Bella and Edward knew nothing! I hadn't gotten the chance to call them. _Shit_! They were going to be mad when they saw everything that happened. I almost got out of bed. Almost. But then I didn't.

"Mason, where are you going!" Lizzy cried.

"I'm going to find… someone! I can't stay here! Dad's depressed, mom's gone! I hate being here!" I heard him at the bottom of the stairs, right by the front door.

"No Mason, don't leave me!" Lizzy begged, "You can't go! Who's going to take care of me when you go?"

That got me out of bed. Slowly, I staggered downstairs. Mason was glaring at me with his hand on the doorknob. I took in both of their unkempt appearances. Usually, they were very well put together. I guess I had been lacking on my fathering skills this past week that they've been back. I heard them following me into the kitchen. They needed food. That was first on the list. Eggs? No, too many memories. Tears pricked my eyes. Peanut butter and jelly. I opened the fridge and got out the jars, but after I set them on the counter, I gave up hope of ever finishing this task. I turned around and slid to the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees. Lizzy had tears pouring down her cheeks and Mason looked lost.

"Please Mason, we have to tell him!" Lizzy sobbed, turning towards her brother.

"No Lizzy! You heard what they said! That would just make it worse!" Mason yelled at her.

I looked between them, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"T-tell me what?" I muttered finally, my voice sounding horse.

"Daddy! Mommy's-" Mason clamped his hand over Lizzy's mouth.

"DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT HER!" I yelled, instantly regretting it. They both cringed away from me.

"Please Mason. He can help," Lizzy whispered to him.

"Lizzy, they said they would kill her," Mason replied.

"Who?" I asked and they both looked at me in surprise.

"M-"

"Nobody," Mason cut her off.

"Mason, if you don't tell him, I will!" Lizzy warned, raising her voice, "We has to!"

"Have Lizzy! We _have _to tell him! How many times do I have to tell you!" he groaned throwing his hands in the air. It would have been funny if I wasn't half-dead, "We don't _has _to tell him she's still alive! We _have _to tell him she's still alive!"

My eyes widened, but I didn't allow any hope to get through. I couldn't handle and more disappointment.

"Who?" I whispered urgently, grabbing Lizzy's arms in my hands and kneeling to her height, "Tell me who's s-still alive!"

Her face contorted into sadness and more tears came. She looked away from me and to her big brother, "Please Mason."

Finally, he nodded.

"Mom isn't dead," he told me quietly.

RENESMEE'S POV

I tried to be as cooperative as possible so that they wouldn't take my kids back to this awful place. They were both home with Jake and hopefully being well taken care of. I made them swear not to tell Jake I was still alive and I think Louis even threatened them if they did tell. I followed every one of Louis's requests without any explanation. I felt totally lost. Lost but not alone. Collette and I grew closer. She wasn't constantly suspicious of me like the others were. She and Louis were blood related, they're father had many "wives" before the Volturi killed him for telling a human that he was planning to impregnate about vampires. He had raised his children to hate the Volturi before that. Collette was only nine years old, but she was one of the smartest people I had ever met. Like Edward smart. She was also pretty enough to give Rosalie a run for her money. She was as frightened as any child to be in such a dark place, but she had no other family and nowhere to go. We spent so much time together, though, that I felt like she could be part of my family. Not one of _my _kids, but maybe a niece or something.

Today, Collette and I were washing some dishes in the sink. Louis came stomping through the door.

"Renesmee!" he yelled, making me jump, "We're leaving! You have ten minutes!"

"What?" I breathed.

I didn't have the heart to leave. A part of me that was hard to deny was hoping Jake would come looking for me. Apparently, he was so convinced I was dead that he didn't want any more disappointment.

"You heard me! Come on!"

"We can't leave!" I pleaded.

"Do not argue with me!" he yelled, pulling a hand back and slapping me across the face.

I gasped and held my cheek, pushing back tears. Collette was looking frantically between me and Louis.

"Come Collette," said Louis in a bored tone, turning to leave the room.

"I- Renesmee are you okay?" she asked quietly.

I nodded and pushed her towards Louis, not wanting to make him madder. It was too late though, he turned around a brought his hand back again, but a howl in from the woods stopped him.

"Oh for the love of god!" he scoffed.

He grabbed a small phone from his pocket and dialed a number, "I'm going to need backup."

He turned to me and pointed his finger in my face, "Don't try anything."

I nodded and ran upstairs, Collette at my heels.

"What's going on?" she asked frantically.

"I-I'm not sure. But Collette, I need to ask you something," I turned to face her and kneeled down so I was eye level with her.

She nodded, "Anything."

"There may be a fight," I whispered and her eyes widened, "And I need you to promise me something. You're going to be asked to fight by your family. But you can't hurt the wolves. I can only protect you if you promise not to fight!"

She nodded quickly.

"You can't help Louis. You can't use your power. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes Nessie, I understand," she whispered.

"Good girl," I mumbled, hugging her, "Now come downstairs and don't let go of me unless I tell you."

My mouth dropped when I reached the bottom of the stairs. Twenty hybrids and vampires both were there. I could only think one thing.

There's going to be a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! This chapter was pretty hard to write and I'm sure the next one will be ten times harder. I'm not good at writing fight scenes... and yes there will be a fight scene;)<strong>


	7. Victory is Ours!

**You guys made it to 65 review! You know what that means- UPDATE! I must say this chapter took me forever to write! Again, I'm not good at fight scenes so it was pretty hard. And no, this isn't even close to the end of the story. I plan to make this longer than the first. Still looking for ideas, though. So, enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 7: Victory is Ours!

She was alive! Renesmee was alive! I was still jumping for joy, even as a wolf! I remembered why I had to live. Who my sun was! There was color in my world again!

"_Dude, I know you're happy and everything, but we got a battle to fight," Seth cut in on my mental rejoicing._

"_Shut up Seth!" I laughed._

"_Sure Boss-o," he barked._

"_Don't call me Boss! And is everyone ready?" I made sure._

_All sixteen wolves chimed in with a "yes!" Well, more like "Let's kick some blood sucker ass!" and "I call first kill!"_

"_Is Mitchell watching the kids?" I asked Seth._

"_Yep, he should be phasing… now!" Seth replied, just as Mitchell phased._

"_Hey boss, the kids are fine, little freaked out though," Mitchell laughed._

_Of course he laughed. He was the newest member of the pack and he reminded a lot of Seth, which of course Seth just loved._

"_Hey! Do not compare me to that child!" Seth snapped._

"_Sure sure," I mumbled, "Now let's roll!"_

_We ran to the spot I found Renesmee (shudder) and then followed our noses. _

"_I found something Boss!" a wolf named Anthony got my attention._

_I saw a long hidden driveway in his mind. We all ran down it until we came to a house. My heart sped up. Yep, Nessie was definitely here._

"Well hello mutts," some blond half vampire greeted us.

I growled at him and the rest of the guys followed my gesture.

"Listen my friends, there is no need for a fight-"

"JACOB!" A beautiful voice sang.

Instantly, my eyes went in search of her. They landed right on the beautiful girl running around from the back of the house. I wanted to phase back to human, but a vampire came running at full speed behind her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. I howled and stalked towards him.

"I would like you to meet my siblings," Louis said, smiling.

A bunch of half breeds and vampires mixed walked towards us from all sides of the forest. We all turned towards them, preparing to fight.

"This doesn't has to happen," Louis whispered, "Just let us have Renesmee and it will all end."

"RENESMEE!" a little girl's voice cried, running towards my wife.

"Collette, I told you to stay inside," Renesmee whispered to her, grabbing her hand with her free hand.

"Ah, Collette. Come to join the fight?" Louis asked, smiling at the little girl.

Collette looked desperately at Renesmee, "Remember what I told you, Collette."

The girl nodded at Renesmee and then shook her head at Louis. His eyes narrowed and he stalked towards them.

"What have you done TO MY SISTER!" He yelled. He brought his hand back and struck Nessie across the face.

That was the final straw.

"_Attack." Was all I thought._

The pack each stalked towards a vampire or half-breed. Whatever the easier target. I was headed for Louis.

RENESMEE'S POV

I watched my Jacob head for Louis. I knew he could take him down easily. Louis had no special power and his strength was no match to a wolf's. I turned to Collette, who had tears running down her face. The vampire had finally let go of my arm and was running to join the fight. I knelt down to I was eye level with her.

"It's okay sweetie, it will all be over soon," I soothed, hugging her.

"COLLETTE! I TOLD YOU TO FIGHT! WHERE DO YOUR LOYALTIES LIE!" Louis screamed.

I turned around and saw Jake wasn't there anymore. He was fighting the vampire that had been restraining me. I did a mental dance when he easily ripped his head off. Next to him, Embry took out three half breeds in one leap.

"But Louis, I don't want to fight," she whispered, cringing away from the wolves.

"Who are you going to trust? Me, or _her?_" he said her, referring to me, like I was a piece of garbage.

Collette looked at him and then to me and her eyes changed. Hatred filled them and she back away from me. This wasn't the Collette I was used to. It was like she was being… controlled? No. She was seeing something that wasn't there.

"Alana," I growled, turning to see the vampire that had tortured me as a child.

She smiled pleasantly at me, "Hello Renesmee."

"Stop it Alana! She's only a child!" I yelled.

Alana peered behind me and I followed her gaze to Collette who was stalking towards the wolf I recognized as Seth.

"No, Seth don't hurt her!" I yelled.

Seth was frozen on the spot as Collette slowly walked towards him, still crouched and glaring.

"Alana! Stop it! What are you making her see!" I screamed.

"The enemy," Alana said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

I looked around and saw all the wolves turned to look at Seth. The remaining half breeds and vampires (which summed up to about five) started slowly walking towards Louis, most of them missing some important limb. There were only seven left now. I ran towards Collette, who was still advancing.

"Seth, please don't hurt her," I pleaded quietly.

He whimpered and backed into the trees until he was out of sight, but came back three seconds later in his human form. Collette growled at him- yes growled. He stepped towards her and grabbed both of her upper arms. She squirmed away from him, but he held on, staring intently into her eyes. She was thrashing around and trying to get away from him. All of the wolves were watching now, their eyes full of interest. The rest of the enemy was now retreating into the forest. All of the wolves except Jacob, who was growling at Louis. Turning my attention back to Seth, I understood what had happened.

"Collette, I'm not who you think I am," he whispered to her.

Her eyes narrowed even more and she struggled to get away, "_Kill_!" she growled.

"No Collette. Don't kill," Seth pleaded, "You don't want to do this. I know you!"

I gasped when he released the hold of her upper arms and grabbed her face in his hands. She grabbed his wrists and tried to pull them away. He directed her face to look at him and she started to relax. I looked at Alan in surprise, who looked ten times more shocked.

"How the hell…" she trailed off.

"What's going on?" Collette whispered, her voice going back to the innocent one I was used to.

Seth sighed in relief along with me. All of the wolves' including Jake barked for Seth. Collette was crying now and Seth wiped her tears away with both his thumbs.

"It's okay. It's okay," he muttered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying. Wow. She didn't even know his name.

"He got away," I heard a familiar voice growl. I turned and looked at Jake who was in his human form. All of the vampires and half breeds were gone now, including Alana.

"Jacob," I breathed.

He looked at me, his eyes filling with tears, "Renesmee," he sighed, running as fast as he could towards me, "RENESMEE!"

We hit each other at full force, wrapping out arms around each other. We knelt to the ground, hugging and crying.

"I… thought… you… were… d-d-dead," Jacob sobbed into my hair.

"Shh, I'm okay," I soothed, rubbing his back

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry!" he cried.

"It's okay. You didn't know," I whispered.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. But at some point, someone cleared their throat, causing us both to look up. Seth was standing over us, holding Collette's hand.

"Look Nessie, this is Seth!" she giggled in excitement. Wow, I never thought I'd hear her giggle. Guess that's the power of the imprint.

Seth beamed down at Collette, looking elated.

"Well done man," Jacob congratulated, standing up with me still in his arms, bridal style, "Now all you have to do is wait about seven years!"

Seth rolled his eyes but kept his gaze on Collette.

"What is he talking about?" she asked him, looking up with her big blue eyes.

"Something I'll tell you in seven years," Seth shrugged, making it look like it was no big deal.

She smiled at him, making him smile wider.

"Um, Nessie?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Hm?"

"Who is that?" he asked low enough so she wouldn't hear.

"Collette. She uh, didn't want to fight and uh I'm kind of attached," I admitted sheepishly, "Think she can come and stay with us? It would be good for Seth. Then again, I'd have two more mouths to feed. But I really don't mind. As long as it's okay with you."

Jacob was quiet for a moment and then he shrugged, "The more the merrier!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I'll probably update again tomorrow:)<strong>


	8. A New Adventure

**I updated again! Can you believe it! I sure can't;) Review and I might update a second time today or tomorrow morning depending on the amount of homework I have left. But I promis when we reach 100 review, I'll do a double update _and _dedicate the chapter to th 100th reviewer. Yep, that's how awesome I am. Jkjk, but seriously- review.**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing except Collette and the other characters you've never heard of before.**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 8: A New Adventure

"What the hell happened?" mom yelled, taking in my family's flustered appearance.

"Uh, there was sort of a fight," I muttered.

"Bella!" Lizzy screamed, leaping into my mom's arms, "Daddy thought mommy was dead and then he turned into a wolf and saved her and this man came and we battled the half vampires!"

"WHAT!" all eight of the Cullens screamed at the same time.

"Well… uh long story?" I shrugged.

So, after four hours of explaining what had happened and why we hadn't called, my family was sitting around the living room in shock.

"You mean to tell me," Emmett began, "That there was a fight. And we weren't invited!"

He broke the silence and everyone started laughing.

"Ow, come on kids I didn't mean- Hey Lizzy! I told you to count! Okay that's it Collette, I'm going to get you! No way, Mason, get off my back- What did I tell you guys about hitting me with baseball bats? I- jeez Collette get down from there… do you want to get yourself killed!" Jake and I glanced out the backdoor to see Seth entertaining all three of the children.

Rosalie caught my eye and leaned close, "Who is the blond one? Collette?"

I wondered why Rosalie had a sudden interest in the child- and then it hit me, "Oh, I couldn't leave her with Louis and Seth imprinted, so she sort of lives with us now… But I don't know if we have that much room… and um… would you like to… adopt her?" I suggested.

Rosalie's eyes widened and she gasped, "Are you… serious! You'll give me that child?"

I nodded and she beamed, "Yes! Yes I'll be her mother!"

"Great!" I sighed.

"EMMETT! WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" Rosalie squealed, planting herself on his lap.

"Wha- when did that happen?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Can we talk?" Jake asked me.

I nodded and followed him to our bedroom.

"I think it's time," he began.

"Time to what?"

"Move," he said.

I was quiet for a minute, "I agree. There just doesn't seem to be any other option. Louis got away and he's bound to come looking for us. We still look seventeen. The pack is bigger than ever, so they won't miss one member. And the kids need a change."

"So where do you think we should go?" he asked quietly.

"Well, we have a perfectly good island that's going to no use. We could move there," I suggested.

"Renesmee Island! Why didn't I think of that! That's perfect! We'll be alone and it'll be safer!" Jake agreed enthusiastically.

"Renesmee Island it is then!" I laughed, "And the sooner the better."

As it turns out, Renesmee Island is less than a mile away from Isle Esme, so the entire family was moving with us. Just the Black family was staying on my island, though.

"Are we ever coming back to La Push?" Lizzy asked me sadly.

"Yes dear, we'll visit all you want!" I promised.

"Good 'cause I'd miss Aiden lots!" she squealed.

"Am I going with you?" Collette asked quietly.

"No, you're going to live with Rosalie and Emmett," I explained warily, hoping she wouldn't be disappointed.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Only if you want to," I said.

"Yes! I really _really _want to!" she squealed.

Rosalie and Collette had grown closer than I thought in the past two days. Even Rosalie started to except the fact the Seth would be Collette's new playmate. But she vowed never to let "that dog" sleep in her house. Collette knew Seth was a wolf, just as my kids knew about Jacob being a wolf and their family being vampires. It was just too difficult a secret to keep. Most of the older members of the pack's kids didn't know that their dad's used to be werewolves. If they phased, that would be when they found out.

"Goodbye Aiden! I'll visit you whenever I get the chance. You're my bestest friend ever," Lizzy cried, hugging her _bestest _friend ever goodbye.

"Bye Lizzy," Aiden said, patting her pack and holding back tears. I hugged Emily and Sam goodbye, then the rest of the pack along with their children. I knew Jacob was trying not to cry. He had grown up with these people, and now he was leaving them behind.

"Bye guys!" we all shouted as we boarded our plane. We waved and smiled and blew kisses.

"Mom, where are we moving again?" I heard Collette ask from behind me.

Rosalie gasped, "What did you call me?"

"Mom? I just figured since you're pretty much my mom now…" she trailed off quietly.

"Yes I am!" she squealed, picking up her adopted daughter and hugging her. I saw Seth watching her, smiling so bright I was sure his face would crack. He was moving with us, but would visit the pack whenever necessary.

"What is it?" I asked him quietly.

"She's just so… happy here!" he sighed dreamily.

I laughed and ruffled his hair, "You're so in love."

"Mason, that's my crayon!" Lizzy whined as the plane was taking off.

"But I need to use it!" Mason scoffed.

"Give it!" Lizzy yelled, reaching for it.

"Lizzy, you need to share!" Jacob scolded.

She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Looks like things are going back to normal," I laughed.

"As normal as they'll ever be," agreed Jacob.

We turned to look out the window as we faced out new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you guys like this Collette character? I wasn't even going to add her or have Seth imprint on her or anything, but I just got the idea. I really like her, so I might make this story partially about her life also. What do you think?<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, the inspire me to write more!**


	9. Birthday Punches

**WHOOO another chapter! I'm on a roll! Review please:) love you guys!**

**Who am I?**

**Not Stephanie Meyer, that's for sure.**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 9: Birthday Punches

I was alone when I woke up, which was odd because Jake usually slept really late. Then I remembered what day it was. I followed his scent outside and saw him kneeling on the ground, grumbling to himself and trying to put something together with a hammer.

"Uh, morning Jake. Do you… need any help there?" I asked cautiously.

"No, I'm fine," he growled, not looking away from the task at hand.

"You don't look fine, love," I noted.

"I'm fine Ness. I'm just frustrated. I can take apart and put together a car in less than twenty four hours, but I can't even-"

"Oh my god, are you _still _trying to put together that swing set that you started working on _last night_?" I laughed, causing Jake to curse under his breath.

"Maybe if you just looked at the directions, it would be finished by now," I hinted.

"No, I don't need the directions. I can figure this out," he said.

"Mm, I'm sure you can dear," I mumbled, kissing his head.

He growled when the two wooden bars wouldn't fit together.

"I'm going to call Emmett and Seth to try and help, okay?" I asked.

Jacob muttered something like "sure, sure," but it was a little hard to understand him over all his growling and banging.

"Hey, Seth, can you and Emmett come over to help Jacob for a little bit? I think he's about ready to break something," I asked, laughing to myself.

"Sure, Ness. Still trying to put together that swing set for Mason's birthday?" Seth asked.

"Yep," I said, popping the p.

I heard Emmett laughing on the other line, "Be right over," Seth said.

I started fixing breakfast for the kids, hoping the swing set would be finished before Mason woke up. I looked out the window and saw Emmett and Seth pulling up in the speed boat used when one of us wanted to get to the other island. Seth was carrying a sleeping Collette. I ran outside to greet them and tell them where to find Jake.

"Morning Seth, hey Uncle Em!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey kiddo," Emmett said, tousling my hair. I was too old for this.

"Hey Ness, Collette was awake and wanted to come see Mason for his birthday, but she fell asleep on the way over," Seth laughed.

"That's fine, I'll put her in Lizzy's room until she wakes up," I offered.

"Thanks Ness!" Seth exclaimed, putting Collette in my arms, "Now where is the almighty Jake?"

"In the backyard. He refuses to use the directions so-"

"We don't need directions! We're men!" Emmett yelled.

"Don't argue Nessie, it'll only hurt out pride," Seth said, chasing after Emmett who was off trying to find Jake.

I rolled my eyes and carried Collette into the house and down the hall to Lizzy's room. Collette spent 50% of her time at our house. Our kids were like the three musketeers. They spent every single day together, running around the beach and getting into all kinds of trouble. That is, of course, when they weren't getting tutored by mom and dad. They had offered themselves up for the job of becoming the kid's own personal teachers. And in my opinion, the kids were learning far more from Mr. and Mrs. Cullen than they would if they went to real school. All three of them were brilliant.

"Seth?" Collette muttered sleepily in my arms.

"No sweetie, it's Nessie. Go back to sleep," I murmured to her.

She nodded and fell instantly back to sleep when I set her on the bed. I hurried off to the kitchen to finish breakfast. To my surprise, the swing set was done and all three men were looking fairly pleased with themselves, but I saw the instructions lying on the ground so they probably caved and ended up using them. I turned back to the eggs I was frying and giggled when I felt Jake's arms winding around my waist.

"Feel better?" I asked him quietly.

"Much," he sighed, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I was quiet for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I sighed, "I remember my eleventh birthday."

We both shuttered and I turned to kiss him, but froze when I heard Lizzy's voice.

"Collette, come on. Let's go wake up Mason!" she whispered excitedly.

"On the count of three Lizzy," Collette said, "One… two… three!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They both screamed at the same time.

I heard the springs on Mason's bead groan slightly, telling me they had both jumped on his bed.

"W-what's going on?" Mason asked sleepily.

"It's your birthday!" yelled Collette.

"Birthday punches!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"One two three four five six seven eight nine ten eleven! AND ONE FOR GOOD LUCK!" They both shouted and then collapsed into giggles.

"Ouch guys that hurt!" Mason complained, obviously awake now.

"Don't be w a wimp! You're eleven now! Practically a man," Lizzy laughed.

Mason groaned, "Oh no, don't you dare go back to sleep! I know what you got for your birthday and I want you to see it so we can use it!" I heard Collette say.

"PRESENT!" Mason yelled, jumping out of bed.

Jake and I looked at each other and laughed as Mason came sprinting into the kitchen.

"Good morning birthday boy! How does it feel to be eleven?" I asked.

"Good good, fine… so uh, is there anything uh waiting to be uh opened?" he asked casually.

"Hmm, I don't know, Ness did you see anything that could be for Mason?" Jake teased.

Mason rolled his eyes, "I'm not falling for that again this year!"

"Alright, present's in the backyard," I said, laughing as he sprinted out the backdoor.

"Can we go see?" asked Lizzy, coming in with Collette.

"Sure, Seth and Emmett are out there, too," Jake said.

Collette's eye lit up at the mention of Seth and they both ran outside to join Mason. All three were on the swings and laughing and having a great time. Seth was pushing Collette and Emmett was pushing both my kids at the same time.

"Can you believe it's been eleven years?" Jake asked, kissing my temple.

"They really do grow up so fast," I agreed, turning and kissing him.

The rest of the family joined us that night for Mason's party. We didn't let Alice go to over the top with anything, but gave her the satisfaction of decorating the living room in blue streamers and twinkling white lights. And of course, the three foot tall four layered cake. The family went all out singing happy birthday and ended in four part harmony thanks to Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. Mason was just shaking his head back and forth the entire time. Lizzy, who still preferred blood to human food, had a small piece of cake. But Mason had at least six and Collette had more. She literally ate like a wolf.

"Dear god Collette, where on Earth did you learn your eating habits?" Rosalie asked, sounding shocked.

"Seth," answered Collette through a mouthful of cake. Seth gave her a big smile which she returned, her cheeks bulging with food.

"Dad, come play Xbox with me!" Mason said, throwing Jake a controller. Emmett had gotten him Portal 2 and he was really eager to get started.

"Sure Mason," Jake said, plopping down next to him and waiting for the game to load.

I looked around for Lizzy and found her passed out behind the sofa. Yep, she was the kind of kid who would fall asleep anywhere and be perfectly happy. I put her safely in bed and everyone else started leaving. Finally, after a heated argument between Rosalie and Seth about who would get to carry the sleeping Collette home, it was just me, Jake, and Mason left.

"Mason, come here for a second, there's something we want to show you," I called out to Mason, who was getting ready for bed.

He came outside and sat down in between me and Jake. Jake clicked the remote and together, we watched every milestone in Mason's life from the time he was three days old to the time he was three years old.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	10. Anniversary

JACOB'S POV

Chapter 10: Anniversary

Life on the island was bliss. Of course, I missed the guys back in La Push, and it was sad to know they were getting older and I was staying young. But I felt so much better knowing my family was safe. My kids were doing absolutely wonderful. Mason was becoming more of a teenager with every passing day. He didn't look like he'd be a hard teen. He was easy going and happy, but he was maturing greatly. He liked independence and I caught him looking at Collette the other day in a non brotherly way. They weren't exactly related, but they were close enough. He couldn't help it, though and I didn't say anything. Lizzy was sometimes more athletic than her brother. She could hit a baseball better than any kid I knew. She was, like Nessie, extremely short, but that didn't stop her from wrestling with Mason and Emmett every chance she got. Lizzy and Collette were attached at the hip, and I was glad Lizzy had a friend to grow up with. She looked up to Collette as much as she did Mason.

Alice loved to dress the three kids in white and snap pictures of them running around the beach. They were little island children. It was quite adorable, until they started having mud fights and pushing each other in the water. Time was passing too quickly for my liking. Mason was eleven, Lizzy just turned eight, and Collette was nine. A part of me always wondered if Mason was going to phase. The vampire in him may stop him from being able to, but if he did, I wondered if he would be the new alpha. One of the younger wolves had taken over the alpha position, but Mason was a blood descendent from me. But this is a "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" thing.

One of the happiest days of my life was quickly approaching. The day Nessie had said "I do." We had nothing special planned for our anniversary. We doubted the kids would even remember.

"Happy anniversary," Nessie whispered.

I moaned slightly and pulled her closer to me, kissing her. I kissed her hungrily, but she just giggled.

"The kids are waking up," she whispered.

"I don't care," I growled, attacking her lips again.

She kissed me back, but pulled away, smiling evilly. I pouted as she got out of bed and got dressed for the day. The door flew open.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Lizzy squealed, holding a homemade card in her hand.

"Lizzy, I told you to leave them alone!" Mason grumbled, running in after her.

"Why would they need to be left alone on their anniversary? That would be boring," Lizzy asked innocently.

Mason suddenly looked uncomfortable as Lizzy was looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"I'll… er… explain later," he muttered.

She shrugged and turned to us, "I made you a card!"

"Aw how sweet," Nessie said, kneeling down and opening it.

She smiled widely and passed it to me. There was a drawing of me and Nessie with a bunch of hearts around it and the top read _Happy Anniversary! I love you!_

"Thank you, Lizzy! This is very nice," I commented, kissing her head.

She giggled and jumped around in excitement.

"Mommy, daddy! Tell us the story of how you guys met!" Lizzy begged excitedly.

That's when I realized our kids didn't know anything about our past. I snuck a glance at Nessie, who was looking at me. I shrugged and she smiled, pulling Lizzy on her lap.

"Have you guys ever heard of… imprinting?"

And so it began. We told the story of how I imprinted on Nessie when she was born, how I was like her older brother when she was young, then I was her best friend. We told them how on Nessie's sweet sixteen, we both started feeling more or a connection. I told them about how Nessie had "a little too much to drink" and then ended up staying at me house. Then the food fight that led up to the kiss. The kids giggled at that one. We described in detail our wedding, but not much about the honeymoon. Then, we told them about how much we wanted Mason, and how Nessie ran away to protect him from the Volturi, and finally Lizzy's birth during the fight.

By the end of the story, their mouths were hanging open, "I didn't realize you guys had such an exciting life before us!" Mason said finally.

Nessie and I laughed for a while and then pulled them out to the kitchen for breakfast. We spent the majority of the day watching old home videos. I particularly liked the one I took of Nessie when she was eight years old. It was 4:00 a.m. on Christmas. She was wearing one of my shirts as pajamas, no matter how much Alice and Blondie tried to convince her to wear the red and green nightgown. She was dead on her feet, but too excited to go back to sleep. You could hear me chuckling in the background the entire time.

"_What day is it, Nessie?" I asked._

"_Christmas!" she yawned._

"_Do you think you got any presents?"_

_She nodded sleepily, her eyes both closed. She opened them quickly and looked around, causing me to burst into hysterics. She crossed her arms._

"_Are you laughing at me Jacob?" she asked, raising her eyebrow._

"_Maybe a little," I admitted._

_She stuck her tongue out at me, but I only laughed more._

"Ew, Jake turn it off!" present day Nessie cried

"No way, this is adorable!" I protested.

"Come on, look at my hair!" she groaned.

I just laughed as the tape switched to her birthday party, then to Halloween, and so on.

"Wow, you and mom have known each other for like, ever!" Mason said.

"Well, I have," Nessie giggled, pecking me on the lips.

"EW! KID IN THE ROOM!" Collette yelled, walking in.

Nessie chuckled, "Collette we're not like your parents. We keep everything behind closed doors."

"Lizzy, you are so lucky," Collette sighed.

Lizzy looked confused but shrugged it off. Mason and Collette shot each other a knowing glance and then turned to us.

"So, uh mom, dad," Mason began, "Will you take us to the beach?"

"Guy it's almost dinner time," Nessie said sternly.

"Come on, just fifteen minutes!" Lizzy piped.

We looked at each other and shrugged, "Alright, get your shoes."

The kids cheered and, of course, didn't get their shoes. They just ran outside with us on their tails.

"Slow down guys!" I called.

"Why can't you be this fast when I tell you to pick up your toys?" Nessie laughed, grabbing my hand.

The kids kept smiling slyly at each other on the way down to the beach. We were confused until we got there.

"Oh my god!" Nessie breathed.

On the beach was a table with a pretty white table cloth. Food was on plates and there was a candle in the center of the table.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" they shouted.

Lizzy grabbed both of our hands and pulled us towards the table. I pushed Nessie in and then took a seat across from her. The kids ran off, giggling.

"This is so sweet of them!" Nessie gushed.

I nodded in response, too busy shoveling food into my mouth to answer properly. In the end, it was one of our best anniversaries. The kids stayed at Rosalie and Emmett's house over night as a gift to us, so we had the house to ourselves. And we definitely took full advantage of that. I once again realized how blessed I was to have such an amazing wife, amazing kids, and an amazing life.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Kinda love it hate it? Review!<strong>


	11. Punishment

**Hey guys, I know I havn't updated in a while, but I've been having some major writers block with this story. I'm so so so sorry! **

**Also, I tried doing this chapter in Lizzy's POV. LEave a review telling me what you think and if i should do more POVs of the kids or just stick with Jake and Ness.**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>LIZZY'S POV<p>

Chapter 11: Punishment

"And that is why Christopher Columbus was not the first person to discover America," Bella finished.

Whenever lessons are finished for the day, the first word to run through my head is FREEDOM! I hopped out of my chair and followed Mason and Collette down the stairs. Mommy and daddy were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie on our flat screen TV.

"Mommy, will you take me hunting?" I asked.

The burn in my throat was much more noticeable today.

"Me too!" Collette squealed.

"I'm sorry baby, I went hunting this morning. I'll call Seth or Rosalie to take you guys later," Mommy said, turning back to the TV.

I pouted, "But mommy, I'm really _really _thirsty!"

"Do not argue Lizzy, Rosalie said she'd be over later to take you," daddy scolded.

"But-"

"No buts, not go play until Rosalie gets here," Mommy said.

I sighed loudly, earning a glare from mommy.

"Come on Lizzy, let's go to the beach!" Collette suggested, grabbing my hand.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Stay out of the forest!" I heard mommy call from behind.

We ran out of my house and jumped off the wraparound porch. I loved my house on the island. It was really big and white with windows everywhere! There were pretty flowers surrounding the outside and blue shutters on the windows. I followed Collette down the stone path to the beach, kicking off my shoes. Warm sand squished between my toes and the gentle breeze whipped my cheeks. It would have been nice if I wasn't so thirsty.

"Don't worry Lizzy, I'm thirsty, too," Collette said, patting my shoulder.

"It's not fair!" I squealed, "We never get to go hunting alone! We're big kids, we should be allowed!"

"Yeah, I don't want to have to wait for mommy," Collette agreed.

I paused for a minute, an idea coming to me, "Maybe… we could _prove _to them that we're big kids! If we go hunting by ourselves, we can show them there's nothing to worry about!"

"Yeah!" Collette smiled deviously, "Let's do it."

We looked into the dark forest and I gulped. I'd never been there alone before. Collette squeezed my hand and we slowly made our way into the trees. The forest here was different from the one in La Push. It was thicker and there were more exotic plants and flowers. La Push was all ferns and pine trees. We walked a little bit in silence, trying to pick up any scents.

"Lizzy," Collette whispered, "Why do you think Seth's biggest fear is… me dying?"

I thought for a minute and shrugged, "Maybe he just really cares about you."

"Maybe… you're mom's biggest fear is losing you and Mason and your daddy," Collette said, "Just like my mom's is losing daddy and me."

"Collette, what's my biggest fear?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, "Hard to tell. Kids are different. Their minds are more innocent, so your biggest fear is mostly sadness and loss and pain."

"What's yours?"

"I can't tell… I've tried figuring it out but I just can't see it," she sighed.

"Do you- I smell something!" I whispered quickly.

"Let's roll," Collette said determinedly, then stifled a giggle.

I closed my eyes, letting my senses take over, and then I was running. I was only slightly faster than the average person, nowhere near a vampire or even half vampire, but I was fast. I dodged trees and plants, following the mouthwatering smell of blood. I saw a deer and pounced. It was dead before he knew what hit him. I drank the warm goodness that tasted better than any human food imaginable. Even _ice cream_.

"Nice one Lizzy!" Collette commented from behind me.

I turned to beam at her, but my smile turned into a frown. Collette followed my gaze to the thing standing behind her. It was _huge_, black, and snarling viciously at us. The word panther crossed my mind. I had only hunted herbivores; carnivores were too strong for me. I doubted Collette had any experience with them because Rosalie usually killed them first, and then let her drink. I was trembling with fear, my heart pounding out of my chest. Collette took a step back, snapping a twig in the process. The panther growled, bearing his teeth. _What do we do? _I put in Collette's head. Her shoulder twitched in a shrug.

An idea hit me, but I knew I would have to choose. Choose between this raging panther or my angry mother. Right now, I think I'd pick my mother. I had never tried using my gift this far away before, but I guess now was the time to find out. _Mommy, we need your help! We're in the woods and there's a panther. Please help us! _The panther was stalking towards us, her teeth still showing. Collette backed up to me and grabbed my hand. I tried backing up, but my foot caught on a root and I went tumbling to the ground, pulling Collette with me. I shut my eyes when I saw the panther crouch and then leap through the air. Collette let out a shrill screech next to me.

The weight and pain I was expecting never came. When I had finally convinced my eyes to open, I saw a big reddish brown wolf towering over us, growling lightly. The panther was nowhere in sight.

"Jake have you- oh thank goodness you found them!" mommy came running to us at full speed.

I tried to stand up, but my legs wouldn't work. All I could do was cling to my best friend. Both of us were in shock. Mommy knelt down in front of me, her expression unreadable.

"Are either of you heart?" she asked slowly.

I shook my head stiffly and Collette sobbed quietly.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH COLLETTE!" Seth yelled, bursting through the brush.

Seth had Collette in his arms before you could say panic attack.

"Are you alright baby, what happened?" Seth cooed.

As soon as Collette was in Seth's arms, I was in mommy's. I clung to her, still trembling. Together, we walked back. I couldn't find my voice the whole time and neither could Collette. We reached the house and mommy put me in my room.

"Lizzy, I understand that you're scared, but what you did is wrong and you could have been seriously hurt," mommy said sternly, "You are not allowed to go down to the beach by yourself or with Collette again until I can learn to trust you. Rosalie is giving her the same punishment right now. I am very disappointed in you and you have betrayed my trust. You will sit in your room for the rest of the night. No TV or sleepovers with Collette for a week. I love you and you have no idea how close I came to loosing you today. Goodnight."

Mommy kissed the top of my head and left. I felt so ashamed in myself. Mommy didn't trust me and now I was in trouble! I buried my head in my pillow. My room was the place where I felt truly safe. The sky blue walls and big windows always made it feel open and peaceful. I wrapped a blanket around myself and cried softly into my pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I have no idea what type of animals you find in a forrest on an island, so this was mostly guess work:)<strong>


	12. Old Friends

**Its been too long! Major writers block! I didn't even know what to write about! AAH it was awful, i just stared at my blank document for hours. Then I wrote this! YAY! So uh, REVIEW! **

**I wrote this in everyone's POV cuz i couldn't decide. Sorry if it's short! **

* * *

><p>JAKE'S POV<p>

Chapter 12: Old Friends

This morning the entire house smelled like bleach and Lysol. I swear if there was one germ left in this house; Nessie would vaporize it with her cleaning powers. I mean, she had out kids picking up every toy, every sock. She was literally cleaning the floor with a toothbrush this morning. The house looked like it belonged in a home renovation magazine. It was unnaturally perfect and clean. I knew all her work was a waste of time. Once the pack arrived, food would be everywhere and miscellaneous clothes would dot the house. But Nessie wants everything perfect for when our guests arrive. It's not like they actually cared whether or not our house was spotless. Just give them some meat and they're happy.

Yep, the entire pack is coming to visit. Well, not the new wolves. _My _pack. Including Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Brady, and Collin. And of course their entire families. Wives, children, I think even a hamster or so. I admit seeing the guys will be nice, but seeing my wife not completely stressed out works, too. I hope she'll get over it once everyone gets here.

"Emmett just called! He's bringing everyone over now!" Nessie shrieked, straightening out a picture frame.

Mason and Lizzy's faces were priceless. They looked relieved, but scared because they didn't want their rampaging mother to see their relief and make them do more work. Even I'd seen enough toilet bowl cleaner to last me a lifetime. Sighing, I walked over to Nessie and massaged her back. She relaxed into me, but then stiffened. A smile spread across her face and she ran outside to greet our guests. I followed, easily keeping up with her pace. Something… rather someone sprinted past us, squealing at a pitch high enough to get all the dogs barking.

"AIDEN!" Lizzy yelled, attacking her long lost best friend with a hug.

"LIZZY!" he shouted, equally as excited.

And then everyone was around us, looking older than I remembered and slightly disheveled. Sam and Emily with Jackson, Bobby, and Aiden. Rachel and Paul with Hunter and Kayla (who I'd never met before). Quil and Claire with Craig and Cory. Kim and Jared with Kevin, Julia, Kyle, and Jen. The kids had all had major growth spurts. Not enough to be a wolf, but enough for double takes and such. They jumped around excitedly, reuniting with my children.

Nessie ushered everyone into the house, pointing to each family's designated rooms. All the little girls were sleeping in Nessie's room and all the boys in Mason's.

"ARE THEY HERE YET ARE THEY HERE YET ARE THEY HERE YET?" Seth yelled, bursting through the door.

"SETH!" Everyone yelled, tackling him with hugs.

"Hey guys!" he laughed, "Collette, you remember everyone don't you?"

He asked, looking behind him. I realized Collette was on his back, eyeing everyone. She was extremely territorial over her Seth. Reminds me of how Nessie was with me.

"Hi guys!" she said brightly, deeming them acceptable to be hugging her precious Seth.

"Hey Collette," they greeted in unison.

She jumped down from Seth's back and skipped past everyone, waving as she went. She disappeared upstairs and into Lizzy's room. Everyone chuckled at her cheerfulness.

"So… who's up for a game of FOOTBALL?" Paul yelled, punching Embry in the gut and running outside.

We all followed him to the beach, tossing the ball back and forth. Ah, I'd missed my friends.

MASON'S POV

Okay, I loved my sister and Collette, but sometimes things got a little too girly for me. Like last night they wanted me to put on a fashion show with them. I'm a dude. I don't do fashion shows. I felt like I was getting some much needed guy time. Jackson was my best bud. I'd really missed him. He was thirteen now, and Bobby was ten and Aiden was nine. Hunter was eight, Craig was twelve, Cory was nine, Kevin was thirteen, and Kyle was ten. They were all so much less mature than they used to be. Before they were into wrestling and fart jokes. Period. Now they're all into wrestling, fart jokes, and girls. But all that times ten. It's hilarious and I fit right in.

We wrestled around my room for an hour, played Xbox, and then wrestled some more. None of them were wolves yet, but Jackson, like me, was definitely buff. Him more than me because he was older. But I was getting muscles. Collette and Lizzy were making fun of me the other day for looking at my abs in the mirror. But what can I say? It's awesome when you go to sleep with flub and wake up with a six pack. I am only twelve, but I'm taller than the average thirteen year old. I always wondered if I would phase, I mean I know dad did, but I also knew mom being half vampire might be a drawback. I admit I would be jealous if everyone except me got to join the pack. It would really suck, but at least I'd have muscles.

LIZZY'S POV

Wow I have a lot of friends. I could barely remember their names. Julia, twelve, Jen, nine, Kayla, three. I was so happy I wasn't the youngest anymore! Everyone always treated me like a baby even though I could beat them up. But now Kayla was the baby! I missed Aiden the most, but he was hanging out with the boys now.

"I think we should play with the boys!" I declared.

"ME TOO!" Julia yelled quickly. According to Jen, she had developed a crush on my brother. Yuck. I almost threw up when I heard that. Who could think _Mason _is cute? He chased me around with his disgusting sock yesterday. He is _not _cute!We ran down the hallway and threw open Mason's door.

"Mason, play with us!" I demanded.

"What do you want to play?" he asked, getting off the floor from his wrestling match with Hunter.

"House?" suggested Jen.

"Call of Duty?" Jackson hinted.

"Fashion show?" Julia said, batting her eyelashes. All the guys face palmed.

"Hide and seek?" Collette said quietly.

We all looked at her, "YES!"

Mason counted first. There weren't enough hiding spots for the gazillion of us. A lot of us ended up squishing together in closets and under beds and stuff. I'd never had such a great time.

NESSIE'S POV

I forgot how much I really loved my "mentors." I always looked up to Emily and tried to follow her parenting style. She'd, along with Claire, Kim, and Rachel, had been my role model every since I became a mom. I don't think I would have been able to potty train my kids without them. It felt so nice to be sitting around my kitchen, drinking lemonade and chatting about everyday things.

"So how've the kids been?" I asked casually.

Everyone started telling me at once. I felt like I hadn't missed a day of La Push. Suddenly, I was up to date on everything from ballet recitals to missing teeth. We set up for the bonfire, joking and laughing. It was just like old times, except warmer. Much, much warmer. All night we sat around the fire, roasting hotdogs and marshmallows and being completely carefree. The kids caught fireflies and the guys played football. I really missed La Push.


	13. Mason

**Chapter 13: Mason**

NESSIE'S POV

The pack left and we were again alone, just us on the tiny island. With Mason 14 and Lizzy 11, I was beginning to feel so old. Carlisle had theory that my kids would stop growing around seventeen, like me. But it would be weird to think of them as peers rather than my own, which would probably happen if we all looked the same age. Mason, however, already looked at least sixteen, and growing bigger every day. Jake was overjoyed, though he tried not to show it, because that meant another wolf in the family. Mason, however, was completely oblivious to the fact that he might transform into a giant wolf.

"Mom what's for breakfast?" he asked, putting is head on the table.

"Pancakes," I said, kissing the top of his head.

"With chocolate chips?" Lizzy asked, skipping into the kitchen to join us.

"Let me check," I sighed, searching through the pantry, "I'm sorry baby I think we ran out."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE RAN OUT?"

I jumped ten feet in the air and span around to see Mason on his feet, heaving and glaring at me. Ah shit. Why couldn't this happen when Jake was home. He would know what to do. Me? Not so much.

"M-Mason," I said quietly, "Go outside."

"What? I'm not a dog mom you can't just tell me to go outside!" he yelled, kicking over a chair.

"Mommy what's wrong with Mason?" Lizzie asked, looking between us, her eyes wide.

"Nothing baby, just stay back," I told her, "Mason, go. Out. Side."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" he yelled.

"Mason, please," I begged, last resort.

"UGH!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air and storming outside. I could see his body vibrating slightly.

I followed him out, keeping my distance.

"Mason wait!" Lizzy yelled, running past me.

"No Lizzy!" I yelled, running after her.

Mason was just at the forest's edge, shaking violently. I caught Lizzy around the waist and pulled her back, just as Mason phased into a giant, redish brown wolf. If it was a better moment, I would have been delighted that he was just like his father.

But unfortunately, Mason was growling and snarling at us, not a foot away and coming closer.

"Mason stop!" Lizzy yelled, "I'm your sister!"

He only growled louder and took a step closer.

"Mason, calm down," I said sternly.

Mason went to take another step, but Jake pushed him to the ground, five feet away from us. I sighed in relief, knowing Jake had control.

MASON'S POV

What

The

Hell?

I must be insane. Am I dead? No I'm not dead, I'm a… wolf? Like dad? COOL! Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have growled at mom and Lizzy. That may be why I'm on the ground in a ball.

_You got that right- Seth_

_Hey Seth!- me_

_Hey bud!- Seth_

_Mason?- Jake_

_Dad!- Me_

_Seth!- Seth_

_Now's not the time Seth- Jake_

_Sorry- Seth_

_So… I'm a wolf?- Me_

_Yup- Jake_

_Well SHIT that hurt!- Me_

_Yeah son, it hurts the first time. Sorry, I should have warned you. And don't curse- Jake_

_It's cool- me_

_Oh and how the hel-HECK can you hear me?- Me_

_We can hear each other's thoughts. It's how we communicate- Seth_

_Whoa- me_

_Mason, phase back and I'll explain everything. Nessie's getting worried- Jake_

_K- me_

…

…

…

_Now, how am I supposed to do that?- me_

_Oh… yeah… be really calm- Jake_

_Calm. Got it- me_

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. Soon, I felt my body turn back to human, which made my muscles hurt. Slowly, I sat up and looked around until I saw dad coming towards me, also human.

"Hey Mas- HOLY SHIT I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

I turned around in time to see Collette covering her eyes and running in the opposite direction.

"What did she… oh," I looked down at my very naked bottom half. Well damn I scarred Collette. Maybe I should apologize.

"No Collette wait!" Seth yelled, running past me, "It's gonna be okay! Don't be scarred!"

Dad came up to me and offered me a pair of pants. Hmm, spare pants. How handy, never thought of that one. Oh yeah, because I could never TURN INTO A WOLF before. I slid them on and stood up.

"Thanks," I muttered to dad.

"Welcome. So, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Alright," I shrugged, "So I'm a wolf. What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, you'll have to patrol and protect the boundaries from vampires," dad told me.

"Wait… aren't I part vampire?" I asked.

"Well… yes that's one I'm waiting to talk to Sam about. I can't ask you to fight your own kind," dad sighed.

"True."

"But you'll take over for me now, I'll only phase a few times a month so I can stop aging."

"Cool," I smiled.

"Yeah it is cool," dad agreed, "But it's not all fun and games. Every good thing comes with responsibility."

"Donuts don't come with responsibility…"

"Well that's an exception."

I laughed and followed dad inside. I could see Lizzy waiting inside the window eagerly. I felt bad for growling at mom and knew I should probably apologize. Dad opened the door and mom came running up to us.

"My baby boy all grown up!" she gushed, hugging me tightly.

I let her hug for a few seconds before gently pulling away. She stuck her tongue out at me and turned to dad.

"So, how was it?" she asked.

"Fine, I'm sure Mason will make a fine wolf," my dad sounded so proud. Wow, I made my dad proud!

"I know he will!" mom sighed, hugging me again.

"Mason!" Lizzy yelled, coming up to me, "You are soooo rude!" she punched me in the stomach, but it had zero effect on me.

"Sorry?"

"You growled at your own sister!" she shrieked, causing me to wince. When did she get so loud?

"Super hearing, you'll get used to it," dad muttered under his breath.

I just nodded and pet Lizzy on the head because I was taller than her and I could. She glared up at me, crossing her arms. I sighed.

"Mom, Lizzy, I'm sorry I growled at you guys."

"You should be sorry!" Lizzy yelled, stomping her foot.

"It's alright dear," mom laughed, hugging me for a third time.

"Lizzy?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

She sighed dramatically, "Fiiiiiine I forgive you."

"Good! Let's go play Wii," I suggested.

"Okay!" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the living room.

I could still hear mom and dad while Lizzy and I were playing Mario Kart. They were talking about me, obviously, but I was curious what they thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner love."

"It's okay Jake," mom laughed, "But I'm proud our son's a wolf. Of course I'm going to be a nervous wreck every time he leaves the house."

Dad chuckled, "You know what this means don't you?"

"What?" mom asked quietly.

"It's time to go back to La Push."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry to any of you that are still out there. I've been busy, but mostly I've had horrible writer's block. Please forgive me and throw all the flames you want:( I'm sorry this was short... I'll try and update sooner next time:) and yes there will be a next time;)<strong>


	14. SORRY GUYS

**My computer is completely broken and I can't even open Word or the internet, so I can't update until I get it fixed which will probably be a while. Sorry guys:( Right now i'm using my brothers laptop because he's not home but he never lets me use is so I'm out of options. Sorry again, I'll try and get my computer fixed soon! Don't hate:( **


End file.
